


His parents graves

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Grodrics Hallow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Harry and Ginny visit his parents graves and tell them something.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 8





	His parents graves

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this.

It was a very cold night, he could see his own breath as he breathed and his fingers were freezing, he definitely regretted not bringing a pair of gloves. 

He stuffed his hands farther into his coat pockets, trying his very best to get them to warm up. But it seemed to be a futile effort.

It did not really matter though, he needed to be here. 

He came here every halloween, to lay flowers on his parents grave. He was not the only one of course, thousands of people visited the Potter’s grave on Halloween. But it was more important to Harry.

He and Ginny always came here very late. So they would miss the crowds and paparazzi. 

This was a very important thing to Harry and he did not want anyone to interrupt him. 

For the first few years Harry had gone alone, but then he and Ginny had started dating again. Ginny had been very flattered that he had invited her to come along, he knew how important it was to him.

Ginny could also see her breath, but she had brought gloves. 

She had offered to hold the flowers so that Harry could keep his hands warm, Harry had accepted this. They had not put them on the grave yet, Harry did not want to at that moment.

Harry looked at his wife and smiled at her, then glancing down at his parents graves he said 

“Mom, Dad, you're going to be grandparents.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this story.


End file.
